Kendalistan
|connectedresources = }} The Kingdom of Kendalistan is a huge, devout nation, notable for its devotion to social welfare and its compulsory military service. Its compassionate, intelligent population are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality.It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, socially-minded government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Education, Social Equality, and Social Welfare. The average income tax rate is 77%, and even higher for the wealthy. The private sector is almost wholly made up of enterprising fourteen-year-old boys selling lemonade on the sidewalk, although the government is looking at stamping this out. X-Files ratings have hit an all-time low, retirement homes are often fitted with luxurious suites, military service is compulsory, and citizens are expected to be proficient in at least five languages. Government officials frequently cut taxes as a distraction from antics with their secretaries, research into 'designer babies' is banned, all forms of advertising are banned, and marijuana is legal in the privacy of your own home. The study of medicine is popular throughout Kendalistan, the police are tightening their grip on alcohol smugglers, genetic research is temporarily tied up in government red tape, an underground movement of cigarette smokers has sprung up in response to a government ban, political parties are banned from advertising and receiving private donations, protests are legal but strictly supervised, all guns must be registered, and convicted felons are forced into slavery for their crimes. Schools have extensive counseling programs for troubled students, those found guilty of illicit affairs are jailed, teenagers are sent to jail for being out too late, a government program is underway to revitalize Kendalistan's beaches, eminent domain has been abolished, and the people elect the Supreme Court justices directly,and welfare funding has recently gone through the roof. The military struggles with recruitment, every product goes through extensive safety-testing by the government, 'unconventional' weaponry has been banned, and libraries are bulldozed to make way for internet cafés. The Kendalistan Mental Asylum Party have recently won seats in parliament, the automotive industry soaks up huge government handouts, the wearing and manufacture of fur apparel is banned,the arms industry is strictly regulated.major cities shut down as their local sports team takes to the field every day, artists are pillars of society, and the government has started a campaign to crack down on road rage and encourage alternate means of commuting.Crowds of flag-burning protesters tend to accidentally become crowds of burning protesters, the number of students attending university has reached a record high, students are known to arrive at school in their pyjamas, and all-natural foods are becoming a major fad. Anti-government web sites are springing up, the government seizes all major gold finds, government-run brothels can be found on every street corner, and people who are terrified of needles are torn between their phobia and free health care. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Kendalistan's national animal is the fox, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the pound. Geography History Founded on 9/24/2007 joined International Security and Commerce Organisation on august 10th 2007, people approved of the current form of government,a monarchy but want something more temporary. they call a refferendum for a transitory government. the monarchy deliberates and consents on august 12th 2007 at 230 pm AST monday october 13, the peopel asked to change their religion frmo jainism to Voodoo monday november 5th, 2007. the nation was official turned into a republic. it is now known as "The Republic of Kendalistan" during this transitory period, there was a shift from the monarchical jainist government, to a shift to voodoo, a religion of the people. on tuesday november 6th, 2007 at 1:31 am, the nation oficially adopted christianity as its national religion. the day before, the nation was offered 3 million in aid from the nation of Communistia . at first it was though that the aid was for bribes in the upcoming election for minister of finance in the ISCO, but it was determined that it was a gift for loyalty to the organisation. the money was used to purchase technology and infrastructure, so that the nation was able to purchase 3 schools, and a university. it was able to raise its infrastructure to 660 and its technology to 36. saturday november 24th 2007, 2 month anniversary. first time population happiness reaches 30.00 (with 10% taxaion) on december 14, 2007, the capitalist nation (which somehow got that way, without being documented, and also now a mixed nation) decided to be ruled by a royal family. the change took place on the 16th of december 2007 at 1pm. Government Politics Law Foreign Relations Military Transportations Economy Science and Technology Demography Culture Sports Amazon Sports *Athletics (track and field) **Jumping ***Triple Jump ***Long Jump ***High Jump ***Pole Vault **Throwing ***Discus ***Javelin ***Hammer Throw ***Shot Put *Board Sports **Surfing *Court Sports **Volleyball ***Bossaball ***Beach Volleyball **Handball **Basketball *Cycling *Gymnastics **Cheerleading **Trampolining **Rhythmic Gymnastics ***Rope ***Hoop ***Ball ***Club ***Ribbon **Artistic Gymnastics ***Uneven Bars ***Balance Beam ***Floor